


lo vas a olvidar

by saturnville



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bwwm, F/M, Interracial Relationship, hsmtmts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnville/pseuds/saturnville
Summary: she’s convinced she is no longer capable of giving him what he needs.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS)/Reader, Ricky Bowen/Black reader, Ricky Bowen/Reader





	lo vas a olvidar

**Author's Note:**

> so, i was listening to “lo vas a olvidar” by billie eilish and rosalía and this is what came out of it! hope you guys enjoy <3

A copper light danced along with the sways of the cool breeze that twirled around them. It was the only source of illumination, save for the dull streaks of gray that peaked from through the sheer canopy of cloud.

A brutal tension had them in its knuckled fist, clenching until they were weak and had no choice but to give in. Not even a knife with the sharpest blade could cut through the hands of the everlasting strain between them. 

No sound ricocheted off the peeling walls, none except but sigh that pushed past her lips. Quiet, it was, but strong enough to push the waves of guilt and lament that’d come close to crashing on her shore. 

His head lifted at the nearly inaudible noise. At that moment, she regretted forcing her eyes ahead at the cream colored walls that reminded her of the hospital she’d once stayed. 

His mop of curls, those beautiful spirals that she once combed her fingers through for both his comfort and her own, blocked the small hole that was caused from one of their dance parties. One too many rounds of Just Dance and the slender Wii remote went flying out of her palm and against the wall with a thump. She wondered if he remember that night.

A jab hit her gut like a bat to a ball. Her stomach clenched like a fist and her throat moved visibly as she tried to swallowed her shame. It came crawling back up soon after with a simple, “I’m sorry.” 

At that moment, she realized he was at a loss of words once more, astonished at her seemingly nonchalant behavior. His lips, which had dried and cracked from lack of moisture, burned slightly as they parted. His thick eyebrows, dark and unruly, raised toward the ceiling. A laugh fell rumbled from his throat as he blinked multiple times. 

“Sorry?” he breathed. “Sorry?” 

“I am,” she began with her eyes trained on the candle between them. Her fingers clenched the underneath of the table that divided them. Blunt nails scratched against the wooden object. She winced when her skin scraped against a loose stable. She felt the blood ooze out, but ignored the trickling as she said, “I’m not good for you, Ricky.”

A short, bitter chuckle came from him. He brought his hands to his face and swiped them down roughly, his lips bouncing from the force. “I don’t understand, Reign. I—“

“You don’t need me, you don’t. It’s best that we...part ways and you let go of any ties you have to me.” 

“Reign, don’t play games, you sound crazy...”

She wore a sad smile. Her plump lips quivered as she tried to feign contentment with her decision, yet he could see through her disguise. She was glass, easily seen through. 

“It’s time you give yourself the love you deserve. You treat me like a goddess and yet show yourself no love, I showed you no love.”

The boy looked around the dark room with an amused look on his face. “Showed me no love? You loved me in every way possible and I loved you the way I do because you are a goddess, you’re my goddess. The only one I’ll ever worship...Reign, please.”

Reign shook her head slowly. “Can you let go of me? Of us?” Tears swam in the ducts of his eyes. The whites around his deep orbs began to redden, she could tell. She could picture his button nose turning as deep as the eye on the stove when overheated. His knee shook, that she noticed from the table scooting along the floor. 

“No,” Ricky forced through gritted teeth. “I can’t and I won’t.” 

Reign’s teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she nodded slowly. She dropped her hands into her lap, the bracelets he’d gifted her months prior, clashing with one another. She pushed her body off the floor and dusted the nonexistent fuzz off her pants.

He scrambled to his feet and blocked her way to the front door. “Baby, please. You don’t have to do this. I need you more than you know. I can’t do this without you please don’t leave me.” 

“You don’t...”

“I do, angel.”

Reign whispered out a no as she pushed passed him and to the front door. He jogged behind her, clasping his hand around her wrist. He pulled her back to him and captured her lips with hers. 

Ricky’s lips poured out every once of love they could, but her did not reciprocate. She stood still, allowing all his adoration to spill out and stain the floor below them. He took immediate notice to her lack of affection, and broke away from her. She met his eyes with sadness. 

“Let me go, let us go, and be happy. Find a girl who can give you all that you deserve a-and sweep her off her feet. Love her until she can’t take it, and make her feel what I couldn’t. Fall in love with someone who deserves you.”

“You deserve me,” he cried softly as he finally acknowledged defeat. “you always have.” 

“No,” Reign disagreed. She raised her hand and brushed his hair away from his forehead. One stubborn curl returned to its usual place. “I don’t, but you’re entitled to the world and someone will be able to give it to you someday.”

She reached behind her and clasped the golden doorknob with chipped paint. Reign pushed out a breath, this time so weak that even a feather wouldn’t move. She opened the door, allowing a rush of the winter wind to become a new guest. “Goodbye,”

The door closed softly and the flame left with her.


End file.
